A conventional cushioned headphone device includes a pair of cushions configured to press against a user's head and at least partially surround the outer ears of the user. In addition to isolating the user's ears from outside sounds, such cushions are intended to at least partially conform around irregularities of the head and outer ear of the user, as well an any intervening structures (e.g., eyeglass frames). However, known cushions lack the level of conformability to closely follow the contours of a user's anatomy while retaining sufficient durability to withstand continued use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide alternative configurations of foam cushions for headphones and earmuffs that are configured to closely conform to the user's anatomy which have an aesthetically pleasing feel and appearance, yet sufficient durability to withstand continued use.